Pressure sensors such as these are known from prior use and from relevant publications. Their fundamental mechanical design is described in detail in GB 2 065 893 and EP 0 143 702. According to both prior publications, irrespective of the nature of the conversion of mechanical pressure/differential-pressure signals to equivalent electrical variables, an essentially cylindrical central body is provided, which is enclosed between two identical caps, in the form of shells, using a corresponding sealing means. These caps are screwed to one another by means of a plurality of bolts which are arranged radially and are mechanically prestressed, with the mechanical prestressing of the bolts being chosen such that any pressure loss on the central body is avoided when subjected to the maximum permissible static pressure load.
On the central body side, each cap has a recess which is connected to flange connections by channels which are normally in the form of holes. The distance between the centers of these channels is predetermined by standardization on the flange connections.
The measurement mechanism is accommodated in a measurement chamber, which is separated from the process medium on both pressure supply sides by a respective separating membrane. The measurement chamber is filled with an incompressible pressure medium. If the separating membrane is damaged, aggressive process medium enters the measurement chamber, and damages the measurement mechanism. Damage such as this can be identified only with a very great deal of effort—if at all—during normal use.